


Tears

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Shklance Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Langst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: When the boys try to make their move on Lance, things don't go exactly the way they plan.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shklance Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Tears

Lance groaned, falling forward to let his face hit the table in front of him. The loud thump earned him several glares, but he couldn’t have cared less. Why did studying have to be so boring? Sure, his classes were interesting. He was definitely grateful to have his generals done so that he could focus on his major. But. Was studying really necessary? Lance was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when someone dropped their books on the table next to him. He whipped his head up and around to peer into the gorgeous violet eyes of none other than Keith Kogane. Why. Why was this his life. 

Keith’s boyfriend was there, too, surprisingly. Technically supposed to be a few years ahead of them in his own major, Shiro had been forced to pause in his own education after his accident, and didn’t start again until a few years after, when he was sure he was healed physically and emotionally. Well, healed enough to start focusing on something as trivial as classes. Classes Lance was supposed to be studying for. He shot a glare at Keith, before beaming a winning smile in Shiro’s direction. Shiro let out quiet chuckle, while Keith huffed in frustration. And then he sat near Lance, too. Why? Why was he sitting there? They weren’t really… friends. Sure, they had done some group projects together but they didn’t really meet outside of that. So why this, why now?

Shiro took up a seat on the opposite side of the table, directly across from Lance, and after some awkward shuffling, they immersed themselves in their homework. Inwardly, however, Lance was freaking out. Okay, so he might have a small crush on Keith, and he might have a small crush on Shiro, but that didn’t matter, because they were dating each other, and nobody needed Lance to ruin their relationship like that, no matter what the cause. But this… this was too much. He could smell Keith’s shampoo (though that could’ve been his imagination, for sure, he’d imagined it often enough in the past), and he could definitely smell Shiro’s cologne from where he was sitting. If he looked from the corner of his eye just right, he could see Keith’s eyebrows furrow, creating a crease of confusion as he tried to sort through his notes. Shiro was absentmindedly mouthing at his pencil, sometimes holding it in his mouth as he used his hands to hold places in his textbook and refer to another book or his notebook. Lance could feel his heart melting, they were just so precious. And each other’s. Very much dating each other, yes. Stop that. Ugh. Lance groaned again, so busy berating himself he didn’t realize he’d actually voiced his disappointment.

Shiro and Keith were both staring at him, in… concern? Lance felt so confused. His head hurt. He wanted to cry. He had homework, he had a shift later, he didn’t have time for this, and… yep. There were the tears. Damn. Keith put his hand gently on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” Lance sucked in a breath at the quiet question, at the concern clearly visible in the rough voice. 

He began to swipe at his eyes, chasing the tears to try and dry them. “Yeah, man, ha, why wouldn’t I be?” Lance shot him a grin, but Shiro narrowed his eyes at that, so it must’ve been a bit off. Lance scrambled. But trying to clear up all your books through eyes hazy with tears was really hard, damn it, and it’s not like Shiro and Keith weren’t fast. Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, stopping him in his tracks, and Shiro snagged Lance’s books off the table, just in case. Lance could feel his lip quiver, cursing himself and his inability to hide his emotions when it really counted. He couldn’t have lasted maybe another ten minutes, just long enough to get out of the library with a good excuse? Weak. Stupid. Idiot. Useless. Untalented. Unnecess—

Lance felt Keith’s thumb rubbing against his hand, soothing back-and-forth motions that somehow pulled Lance back to the present, out of the spiral he’d been heading down just seconds before. But still he refused to look up, choosing instead to look down at Shiro’s hands that were still possessively spread out over Lance’s homework. 

“Hey.” Lance still refused to look up, embarrassed by the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. He tugged on his hands, wanting to reach up and wipe them away, but Keith refused to let go, tightening his grip as Lance quietly struggled. Instead, Shiro moved around the table (though he left Lance’s books out of reach, the jerk) and stroked gentle fingertips up and down his cheek, smearing the tears away as he did so, and finally slipping a finger under his chin to tilt his head up towards them. Just as he did, however, there was a loud crash from the other side of the library, causing several yelps and the scraping of chairs to echo the noise. Keith and Shiro both jumped away from Lance at the sound, and Lance took that opportunity to dodge around them, grab his books and slip away. He almost went unnoticed, but it didn’t matter. He was gone before Keith or Shiro were able to catch up to him.

Both boys stood there, slightly in awe and very frustrated that Lance had somehow managed to get away from them. “Shiro…” Keith started, but Shiro just shook his head. “Yeah, I know, Keith. We’ll get him next time, okay? For sure.”

“Or,” Shiro glanced at Keith, amused at the determined look on his face. Determined because he was worried. Because he cared. Because he was in love with that idiot that just ran away from them when they were just trying to spend some time with him. Shiro could relate.

“We could go visit Hunk?” 

Shiro raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. “Keith… don’t Hunk and Lance—” Oh. Smart. Hmmm. They could make that work. It was worth a shot, anyway. Staring at Lance from across a classroom was getting harder each day, knowing that they weren’t free to talk to, interact with, or touch Lance as much as they would’ve liked. “Yes, let’s do that. Please.” Shiro tried not to sound too eager, but he was pretty sure he had just failed. And judging by the look on Keith’s face, he wasn’t wrong.

Lance was currently taking shelter in a nearby bathroom. He took a deep breath, trying hard to calm down enough so that he could ask Hunk to come pick him up on his way back from work. But first. ‘I need to get rid of these tears’, Lance thought, moving to a sink to splash cold water on his face. No use worrying Hunk over something that, in the end, didn’t even matter.


End file.
